My new life as :Sunswipe
by decepticon gal
Summary: missing girl: Katrina mists. she went missing 3 months ago. now we know what happened.


**I do not own transformers :(**

chapter 1

3 person p.o.v

"!" a tall black haired girl yelled wail running down the hall to the principles office in her school with her laptop. When she arrived at the office she knocked on the door and didn't stop till it opened.

"What is it ?" he asked impatiently.

"You need call a assembly! like RIGHT now!" said looking impatient. " oh and we need a projector for my lap top and BIGGGG speakers."

30 min later

The gym was full of people most were wondering why the principle called them all to the gym.

"Settle down kids! Settle down NOW!" The principle yelled. the noise went down till you could hear a pin drop.

"now you all know your fellow student Katrina mists went missing 3 weeks ago." a chorus of 'yea's and "yes's went true the gym.

"well we have received word from her and she would like to talk to us via Skype." mr. parker said. " please come up here."

The girl with black hair moved to the middle of the gym. She turned to the person who was working her laptop " ok remove the cap from the projector." The boy nodded his head saying ok. the second the cap was removed the school could see a really small version on Katrina.

"OK, bee zoom in" said the short dark brown haired, bight green eyed girl as the camera zoomed and she got closer. "Hello every one its nice to see you all again" she said wail smirking " well to start off im good and with friends like my new friend sam, Apollo, and his twin Pallas " she said when she left the view of the camera. when she returned following her was 3 boy a bout average hight one with brown hair and hazel eyes, one of the twins had brown hair with cherry red hair the other had blond hair they both had bright blue eyes. " ok this is sam" as she said this she pushed the boy with hazel eyes forwards, then pulled him back, the pushed the twin with brown hair forwards and said " this is pallas" and pulled him back. the twin with blond hair looked at her " push me and ill leave you for the 'cons!" he snarled, but you could tell he wouldn't do it. he and his twin walk out from camera view.

"Fine then jack aft go forwards on your own mr. YOU-SRACHED-MY-PAINT-JOB" Kaitie said with smirk then looked back at the camera or the person holding it. "Bee i need you to go and get the hatchet. if you have to grab his wrench and run back here" Katrina seemed to think " better yet can you tell every on to met in the rec. room and move the furniture so every on will fit" the school heard a buzzing ground " I don't care if you'll get hit with the wrench just go get every one" the buzzing was back. Kaitie pouted "fine ill get the twins to get it" she said walking out of view up to the twins you could still hear what they were saying "SUNNY,SIDES will YOU guys get ratchet and the others for me for me?" she asked in a pouty voice.

"any thing for our bonded principessa"said one of the twins

"What about you hot stuff will you do any thing for your bonded" she asked

"i would do any thing for you bambino" said the other.

"make sure they have there holos on and they have there vehicles" Kaitie yelled

with that you could hear people walking away, and a door shut.

Kaitie walked back in to the view of the camera looked up at the person holding the camera.

"Bee that means you too, give the camera to Sam but first zoom out" as the camera zoomed out you could see how far up the person was. the person gave the camera to sam.

"Now bee go to the others. Sam and i will walk" she said "make sure the lesion isn't there and that Will, Figg and Epps are there" she said. she turned and looked at the camera and asked "Any questions?" she was bombarded with question. every one was asking questions at the same time. Katrina just smiled, and laughed "whoa whoa whoa" she said smiling "one at a time. lets start with Marissa. cus i know you missed me the most" she said walking down a really big hall way.

"were are you?" Marissa asked frowning.

Smiling Katrina said " Diego Gracie military base, next question umm-mm... Nikkei and Toni beauty"

At the same time they asked "why did they call you princess and babe"

Kaitie looked down and blushed. the school heard someone laughing from behind the camera. Kaitie looked up with a glare that could make the devil shit his pants.

"SHUT UP SAMUL!Must i remind you and i quote' can i ride you home?'" Kaitie said with a evil smirk "And to answer your question we are together they are a package deal you want one you get the other. Next question, Marissa pick a person" Kaitie said

marissa p.o.v

i thought for a second and then decided.

"umm dill-" i was going to say but i saw a hot bike.

"kat who's bike is that?" i asked

"That is my bike" she said wail getting on. she turned to sam "get on its a lot faster then walking." sam got on and you could see the bike went really fast. they stopped and got off and walked into a hanger. Katrina stopped and turned to sam "give me one sec i just need to make sure they are ready. k"

"k, go" he said

Kaitie walked to the door and went in. sam turned the camera and asked "any questions for me?"

"what your last name?" said alex

sam laughed and said "Witwicky" every one was silent.

"come on in sammy" was heard faintly from the room.

"ok coming shorty" sam said with a laugh.

" I AM NOT SHORT! IM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! YOU ARE ALL JUST TALL" came a feminine reply

Sam walked into the room the whole school gasped in the room was a: Red and Blue Peterbilt 379 semi, a Yellow and Black Camaro, a Silver Solstice, a Black GMC Topkick, a Red Ferrari 458 Italia, a Blue Mercedes-benz W212, a Blue Chevrolet Volt, a Pink Ducati 848, a Blue Suzuki B-King, and Red MV Augusta F4, 2 Chevrolet Sparks one Orange the other was Green, and last but not least 2 Lamborghini Gallardo one yellow and the other was red.

Each had a person in front of it except a yellow and red Yamaha YRZ R6.

Katrina move towards sam and said " Id like you to meet my adoptive mom Elita and dad Optimus" she said pointing at a man about 30 years old with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and red leather jacket and a woman about 30 with a red racing bike outfit. "my adopted brother bee" she pointed to a guy about 15 with blonde hair with black tips. "My aunt Chromia and uncle Ironhide" she said pointing to a couple about mid 30s. the women had blonde hair with blue tips, and the man had black hair. "my uncle Ratchet, my cousin Jazz, cousin Jolt, aunt Arcee, best friend Mirage, Skids,Mudflap, Weelejack, my daughter Cherry-Blossom." she said wail pointing at a doctor in his 50s, a African american about 17, a doctor in his 20s with blue hair, a women about 17 with pink hair, a italian about 20 with black hair with red tips, a set of twins about 13, one with green tips, and one with red tips, a scientist about 40, and a 3 year old with bubblegum pink hair.

the three year old that was being held by the women with pink hair jumped down and ran to Katrina. she stopped in front of her and did the uppie motion. Katrina picked her up and held her and looked at the camera and smiled.

"And you already know sunstreaker or apollo," she said pointing at the teen that was with her before with blonde hair "and sideswipe or pallas"

"Those sound like the names from the transformers movies" said grace.

Kaitie started laughing "They(giggle)are(snort)Dumb ass." she said she turned and looked at the people. "ok you can change now" as she said it they all disappeared the whole school gasped " guys quite stalling" Kaitie said to the cars the cars rumbled like they were laughing and they all transformed. into like real robots.

Amra sneered " what about the bike and kid"

Kaitie just looked at her and smiled and put the child down and it transformed to a really small version of the big ones. "does that answer your question" Kaitie said.

"what about the bike?" said the school hoe Elena.

Katrina just laughed and turned around to look at the yellow and red ones "sunny and Sides will you watch blossom for a minute?"

"Sure Katrina"

with a smile at the school she disappeared, but the bike began to transform.

"Hey every one my name is Katrina or as the autobots know me Sunswipe" she smiled "Now to as i ended up here... where to start..." she was thinking

"sweet spark how about the beginning" said the red and blue one.

"Oh, ok so this is how i got here..."

**should i continue? **

**review pleas i will only update if i have 4 reviews...**


End file.
